Can you hear?
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: a deaf girl with super powers and a german shepperd with super powers. of course friendships are bound to ensue. what will happen when the leauge get's envolves though? story better then summary. Originally a girl and her Dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Please read this story, i think it's pretty good. please review and enjoy!**

**-Laces**

"_Angel… Angel wake up. Pleeeeeeease. Angel! Angel! Angel!" _I opened my grey eyes and they met a pair of deep dark brown eyes.

"Sammy five more minutes." I groaned. She gave me an irritated look.

"_You always say five more minutes, and then you sleep for another hour. Besides I'm starving." _She complained. I scowled at her. My dark brown curls tumbling to my shoulders as I sat up a bit.

"You'd be tired too if you were running away from a gang of thugs." I stated.

"_Newsflash Ms. Naked, I was running with you while you were being chased." _Sammy laughed.

"I'm not naked, you're just really furry." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, you were built to run." I pointed out.

"_Making me way better then you." _she stated.

"Oh, you're better then me?" I questioned with a small laugh. I took out my sling shot, and a marble. I then broke a bottle that was on the sidewalk. "That is what I call, using opposable thumbs." I teased.

"_You're going to hold that against me my entire life, aren't you?" _she inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yup." I grinned. Sammy was my best friend. Not to mention my ears. The only thing I could hear was her, and other dogs. Just their voices. Sammy was a long haired German shepherd who stayed with me every since I was six. I was then twelve, and if anyone saw me, they'd never guess that I was deaf. I would always talk to Sammy out loud, and she would be my ears. She would tell me to tune it down a bit. Make an emphasis on a certain word. If someone ever asked me a question I could answer it without even hearing my voice, but feeling the differences in my lungs. Sammy of course would tell me what the question was though. Without her I was completely clueless what people were talking about. I got up from the ally way I was living in, and shoved the covers I was sleeping under, into my backpack, and threw my hair into a messy bun. I was wearing jeans, and a blue t-shirt. My green sweat jacket was wrapped around my waist, and I threw my brown backpack on my back.

"Let's get going." I stated, heading out into the streets.

"_You know. I hate the smell of that store." _Sammy sighed. I worked at a shoe store.

"Well I can get paid, unlike you I need shoes and I can get a pair of shoes there for free, and I can actually bring you there." I explained. People were giving me quizzical looks as I passed them on the side walk. Talking out loud to your dog looked weird of course. We entered the shop, and Sammy stated,

"_Mrs. Watson's to your left and she just said hello."_

"Hello Mrs. Watson." I grinned.

"_She just asked how you are today." _

"I'm doing fine. What about you?" I inquired.

"_She says that she's doing good, but her husband has a small cold."_

"Tell him I hope he gets better." I smiled, then got behind the counter.

"_She says thanks." _Sammy shrugged, then sat in her corner next to my register. I stood behind the counter waiting for a costumer to check out.

"_A girl entered the door. She says good morning." _

"Good morning to you two." I smiled. I didn't love my job, but I could still do it. Like I was saying to Sammy. It has it's benefits.

It was a slow day, and it was starting to get dark. I was doodling in a small notepad I had, while Sammy was eating some biscuits I gave her. Suddenly I noticed her ears pick up, and I noticed her baring her teeth. I knew that meant she was growling.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"_A really bad feeling, someone's coming, and I have a feeling that this someone is not nice."_ she stated. Into the store came a two thugs who pointed their guns at me and Mrs. Watson. We both raised our hands, and I could tell that Sammy was going to lunge, but I warned her if she did our cover would be blown. I saw the man's mouth move as he pointed the gun at my face.

"_He told you to give him the money." Sammy stated._

"No." I replied to the man. I could see he repeated my statement. "Yah no. what're you deaf."

"_That's irony for you." _Sammy laughed a bit. _"Oh. Now he's saying that if you don't give him the money he'll shoot Mrs. Watson." _She explained. I sighed a bit, but then noticed that I wasn't going to let these men take the money. My cover was over. Sammy could sense what I was thinking and agreed with me. She ran in front of Mrs. Watson, and when the man shot the gun, it hit her, but it crumpled against Sammy's skin.

"You messed with the wrong girls." I growled. He shot two bullets at me which ricocheted off of my skin. I grabbed the sling shot and started pelting the guy with rocks. Just the Sammy stated,

"_There's a guy in green. Wait… it's that green arrow guy! He just said he's here to help." _

"Really?" I questioned, and the guy I was pelting gave me a quizzical look for my random word.

"_Well, he said a really cheesy joke, but he means well." _Sammy said as if she was shrugging, for as she spoke to me she was mauling the other guy. I saw a green shadow come up from behind the guy I was hitting and knocked him out. The other guy threw Sammy across the room and pointed his gun and Green arrow.

"_Angel! Coming your way!" _she exclaimed. He shot the gun and I jumped in front of Green Arrow. The bullet quickly bounced off of my skin. Then Green arrow shot another arrow of his knocking him out. He turned to me, and all I saw was his mouth moving and him extending his hand,

"_he said that he only knows one other guy that bullets can bounce off of, and he's an alien. Then he asked your name." _Sammy said quickly.

"Angel. My name's Angel. I better get going." I stated quickly.

"_He's asking where you live so he can drop you off… and Mrs. Watson just fainted." _

"Mr. Arrow, no offence, but that's non of your business." I stated as I walked out the door, and Sammy followed.

"_You told him. Can I pee on his shoe?" _Sammy inquired.

"No." I laughed.

"_Now he's insisting that he takes you home." _Sammy explained. I stopped and turned around to face Green Arrow. I gave Sammy a smile.

"_You really mean it?" _she inquired happily.

"yup." I grinned. Sammy walked up to Green Arrow and peed on his foot. "You better get that cleaned up." I stated, then started to run off, and Sammy followed.

"_He's asking his friends through a walkie-talkie in his ear to look you up." _Sammy stated.

"You know that he's not going to get much." I smiled as we kept running.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this one's kind of short. please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.2

Sammy and I ran into an ally way, and we figured that we lost Green Arrow. If he was even chasing us.

"This looks like a good place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow we'll head off to Central City. That's pretty nearby." I explained to Sammy.

"_Isn't Gotham closer?" _Sammy inquired.

"Yah, but going there is like signing your death papers." I laughed. She seemed to shrug, but her eyes locked on something. Her tail.

"_Angel. It's back." _she whispered. I shook my head sighing, and started to take out my sheets.

"You do know it's attached to you." I said dryly.

"_That's just what it wants you to th…"_ Sammy trailed off, and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" I inquired, and before she could answer I saw what she smelt. It was Green Arrow.

"_This guy just won't you go."_ Sammy sighed.

"Yah, and it's really starting to get annoying." I groaned to Sammy, and Green Arrow gave me a weird look. I saw his lips move, and I looked to Sammy.

"_He asked 'what', not understanding your statement." _Sammy informed.

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Arrow." I growled. Green Arrow looked confused but seemed to brush it off.

"_He's saying that he wants to talk about your abilities. He says you should come with him to a place called the watch tower…" _Even if Sammy had more, I cut her off there. Green Arrow's mouth was still moving, when I screamed,

"No! I'm not going anywhere! I'll go places when I choose! You're not the boss of me! LEAVE MY DOG AND I ALONE!!!"I ran passed him not knowing where I was going, into the streets. I heard a honking, and when I turned my head I saw some head lights. Then everything went black.

**Please review!**

**-Laces**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't ask why she seems to hate the heroes so much, she just dosn't like authority figures in general. you'll find out why. i don't own anything except for Sammy and Angel! Please review and enjoy!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.3

I slowly woke up on a mattress, and tons of questions entered my mind.

"Where am I? Sammy! Sammy? where's my dog!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit up, but my head felt dizzy making me sit back down. "Ugh." I groaned. I could feel some vibrations on the floor, and judging by the steps, they seemed to be male. I sat up and came eye to eye with Green Arrow. I saw his mouth move, but heard nothing, as usual.

"Where's Sammy when I need her." I sighed, talking to myself. I thought out loud, never to myself. Green Arrow looked confused for a second, then moved his mouth again.

"I can't hear you." I stated. His mouth moved some more, and I looked at him confused. He seemed to sigh, and walked out of the door. "Sammy. Where are you?" I questioned. Suddenly I heard her voice.

"_Angel? Angel?" _Sammy questioned. I looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Sammy? Sammy can you hear me?" I questioned loudly, but apparently not.

"_Angel I can't see or hear you. I can barley smell you too. Angel, I'm scared. Green Arrow transported you up after you got hit by a car. He transported me up too, but he got some man in a black suit to take me to this holding cell separating me from you. The dark man is watching me right now. I can feel that you're awake, and you can hear me. Please Angel. I'm so scared. Get me out of this cage!" _Sammy's voice made me sad. She was terrified. She may be about seven years old, but she had a mind like a puppy.

"_The dark man just left me." _Sammy whispered. I wanted to comfort her. Let her know that I was there.

"SAMMY!!! SAMMY!!!" I screamed. A dark man with a bat on his chest came into the room, and put a finger to his mouth signaling me to be quiet. His mouth moved, and I sighed.

"I can't hear you." I stated. The man then used sign language. That I knew.

"Do you want your dog back?" he signed.

"Yes." I nodded my head, and he was out of the room. He quickly came back out with a cage, and inside was Sammy.

"_Angel!" _She exclaimed, and I quickly unlocked her cage, and she pounced out licking me head to toe. _"Did these creeps do anything to you?" _she inquired.

"No." I laughed a bit. "What about you?"

"_No, they just shoved me in a cage, and I got really scared." _Sammy stated. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. The man with a bat suit started signing, and I cut him off.

"You can talk now." I stated.

"_He said that he thought you couldn't hear him." _

"I can't hear you Mr…"

"_He says his name is batman." _I then turned to Sammy.

"He's the scary guy from Gotham?" I questioned to her.

"… _if that's batman, then yah." _She answered. I the turned back to Batman.

"Hello Batman. I swear I did nothing wrong." I stated quickly.

"_He's asking if you talk to yourself a lot." _Sammy stated.

"No. I'm talking to my dog." I shrugged, and Batman gave me a quizative look. "That's how I hear things. Through her. She's my ears." I stated. He then started to sign to me.

"You can't hear anyone else, but you can hear your dog."

"Yup. And other dogs. Not anything or anyone else though." I shrugged.

"How can you do that. And how did you and your dog not get hurt when being shot at." My facial features hardened.

"That's non of your business." I stated.

"It is my business. I make it mine."

"Well I'm not saying anything. Now take me back to my home." I stated. He then started to talk, and I looked to Sammy.

"_Angel, I don't think I want to say some of this stuff. It's… I don't know a word for it." _she said uneasily.

"Sammy I need to know what he said. Just tell me word for word." I stated. She sighed, the stated,

"_he questioned, What home. When Green Arrow found you, you and your Dog were living in an ally way. You were homeless. Most likely a run away. He said that you need to talk to him, and tell him what you know, and maybe he could help. He said when he looked up your name he only found an article about… well… your parents death. And how…" _

"Thanks Sammy you can stop." I didn't want to hear about my parents death. I never did. "And Batman, I don't care what you say. My dog and I have been doing fine on our own. I don't need any help on my abilities because they're plain and simple. I can hear dogs, and stuff can't kill me. And you stooped really low to go to my parents! I don't need to hear anything about them so don't ever bring them up! Now let my dog and I go home!!!" I yelled. Batman's face stayed the same as he listened to my ranting. He then walked out of the room.

"_He muttered that you were making a mistake." _Sammy stated. I sighed, and turned to her.

"Who cares what he says. He thinks I have problems? He's the one who dresses up as a Bat." I laughed a bit. "Now come on." I jumped off of the mattress, and turned to Sammy. "We're getting out of here." Little did I know that we were on a spaceship.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**-Laces**


	4. Chapter 4

**More story!!! i own nothing except for Angel and Sammy. please review this sotry, and if you have any ideas or guesses what will happen next please tell me! Please enjoy!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.4

I walked out of the room, and into a hall way with Sammy at my side. My head hurt a bit, most likely from when the car hit me. I looked out the side window in the hall to see that we were looking down on earth.

"Sammy, since when are we in space?" I inquired.

"_Since we got beamed into a space station." _sighed Sammy.

"Ugh. I hate this place." I sighed. We turned the corner, and before Sammy could warn me, I crashed into a woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a black suit, and jacket with fishnet stockings.

"I'm sorry." I stated.

"_She just asked who you were." _Sammy stated.

"My name is Angel. Do you know how I can get back to Earth?" I inquired.

"_She said that she knows how to get back to earth, but she's questioning why we're here in the first place." _Sammy explained.

"I don't even know why I'm here. One second I'm on earth, the next Green arrow shows up, and I get hit by a car, then I wake up here." I stated.

"_She says that she's going to call Green arrow."_

"No please don't!" I exclaimed, panic filling my mind. "I just wanna go home."

"_Batman's back, and he just asked, 'What home?'" _stated Sammy. I whirled around to Batman.

"The earth is my home! My home is down there! Take me back!" I exclaimed. "Me _and _my dog."

"_He just said that he'd take us back after you answered some questions, starting with how you got your abilities." _

"Like that's any of your business." I growled. He then decided to sign to me.

"What if I made a deal with you? I can show you were to go to get you back to earth, and you can go with no questions asked." he signed, and I nodded my head. "But only you. Not your dog." I scowled at him. "Or you could answer our questions, then we will move on from there." he finished signing. I looked down at Sammy. I couldn't leave her.

"You know Batman, I really hate you right now, but I can't be separated from my dog. Ask me you're stupid questions, and I'll answer." I growled. Batman nodded his head, and the woman I bumped into looked very confused. I reluctantly followed Batman into the interrogation room.

"_Angel, I'm scared." _whimpered Sammy.

"yah. Me too." I sighed.

**Please review!**

**-Laces**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy this sotry and review! Oh, and i own nothing besides Angel, and Sammy. **

**-Laces**

Chpt.5

I followed Batjerk into a dark room. The moment I got inside I felt a cold chill run through my body. There was only one source of light from a lamp on a table, and one chair, which I figured had my name on it. Batman gestured to the chair, and I reluctantly sat down, Sammy sat next to me on the floor, staring at Bruce with keen eyes, and she was ready to tear him to shreds if I signaled her to. I wasn't that stupid though. If she mauled Batman, then it wouldn't help our situation, and, knowing his reputation, Batman could most likely seriously hurt Sammy. He couldn't kill her, but I hated to see my dog hurt. My blue eyes fixated on his.

"What do you want to know?" I growled, crossing my arms. He decided to sign to me.

"Green Arrow told me that you were shot, but the bullet reflected off of you. How is that possible?"

"Don't I get a good cop too?" I inquired. The answer I received from Batman was a glare. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. "I got the ability just like all the other freaks, I fell in a vat of chemicals." I stated.

"How can you talk to your Dog when you can't hear anyone else?" he signed.

"I just can! Even before the accident I could hear dogs. I didn't hear them with my ears though, just my mind." I explained.

"Were you always deaf?"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I glared. I could tell that Sammy was growling. I really wanted to tell her 'Good girl' and pet her. Batman glared back at me, and I caved in. "No. I only became deaf after the accident."

"How old are you?" he signed.

"sixteen." I answered. That was a lie, and Batman knew it.

"No you are not."

"twelve." I answered reluctantly. I hated it when people knew everything about me. Only Sammy could know everything.

"Why did you run away from foster care?"

"Why else? They were going to take Sammy away." I answered.

"There was something else." Batman signed. I looked down at Sammy. What I said was true, but once again, Batman could see I was hiding something.

"No. there wasn't." I frowned.

"You are lying to me."

"No I am not." I knew from the vibrations that that statement came out as a whisper. Batman eyed me skeptically.

"Why don't you trust anyone?"

"I do trust Sammy." I answered.

"She is not a person. She is a dog." he signed. This made me furious, and I couldn't keep a cool head.

"She's a person to me! She's like a sister to me who's always there, and without her I'd be lost in the world! I'm sick of this interrogation, I'm sick of this watchtower, and most of all I'm sick of you!" I screamed.

"_Angel! It's okay, it's okay. Shhh. Settle down." _Sammy stated calmly yet urgently. I looked down at her, and she was staring at my feet. I noticed that they floor underneath me looked like it was melting a bit.

"No. No this can't be happening. Not again." I whispered.

"_Shhh Angel. Calm down." _The chair I was sitting on melted from underneath me. _"Don't worry Angel. Just close your eyes, and think calm thoughts." _Sammy explained to me. I took a deep breath in, and then a deep breath out. Just before I burned through the floor, I managed to calm down, and I cooled off. I couldn't help being scared at that moment. I almost fell through the metal, and if anyone tried to help me… well, I couldn't think of that. Tears started to streak me face, and Sammy licked my cheeks. I hugged her tightly, and continued to cry. I looked up as I felt Batman's hand rest on his shoulder.

"That's how you lost your parents. Isn't it." he signed.

**Dun dun dun..... Please review!**

**-Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing 'cept for Angel, and Sammy. please please pretty please review!!!! **

**-Laces**

Chpt.6

All my bottle up emotion spilled out. I started crying, and I hugged Sammy tightly. The truth had to come out. I knew I needed to tell someone besides Sammy, and she knew that too.

"It was an accident." I stated with a sniffle. "Everything was an accident. Sammy and I wondered off from my mom and dad, and started exploring around the big building that my dad was working at. I didn't know it was a chemical company, and I slipped. Sammy bit my shirt, and tried to pull me back up, but she ended up falling in with me. All around me was burning liquid, and the workers noticed me screaming, and got Sammy, and I out. I was put into the hospital, and so was Sammy. I remember looking around confused, wondering why I didn't hear anything, and why everyone's mouths were moving. That's when I found out that I was deaf. My and Sammy's health was closely monitored until about two months later. We were let out of the hospital, and everything was suppose to be fine. I discovered soon that it wasn't. Sammy, started understanding a lot of stuff very quick. She became smarter then most dogs. She understood more then just the English language, and most things dogs didn't understand like science, and math came very easily for Sammy. She was turned into a smart dog. I thought that that would also be the effect from the radiation for me too. It wasn't." my eyes went off into the distance, finding it hard to speak. I took a deep breath, and tried to continue.

"As you know from the article you read about my parents, they were found singed like a fire got them. There was another corps that was classified as unknown. No one ever seemed to know what happened to them, and where I went. I was taken. What happened was men in black suits barged into our house. They said that Sammy and I were now in their custody, and we'd be taken into there care, at least that's what Sammy told me. Once hearing that statement I started to get mad." A flashback entered my mind.

_No I can't go! I won't! I want to stay with my Mommy, and Daddy!_ I screamed. Sammy told me that the people said that it didn't matter what I wanted, it mattered what the country wanted. I was being torn away from my mother and father. _No! No! No! No! I won't go! I WON'T!!!! _I screamed.

"My anger triggered what effect I got in the radiation. The men noticed what was happening and tried to run out of my house. My mom and dad stayed confused, Sammy stayed, and one man didn't make it out. A huge radiation burst of my anger bursted out all around me, burning any living thing within a few yards of me. Sammy was burned, but she can't be killed like me. The man was burned to a crisp, and then my parents… my parents died." I started sobbing. "If I didn't let my emotions get the better of me, they'd still be alive!" Batman's face didn't seem as hard anymore. If anything it seemed more sympathetic. I saw his mouth move, and Sammy stated,

"_He wants to know what the people who came in the first place do after that."_

"I was only six at the time, so I did what any toddler did when they see there parents die in front of them. I cried. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, and before I knew it, Sammy and I were shot with tranquilizer darts. I woke up in a van, and the men wouldn't tell me where we were heading to. Sammy was in a cage, and I quickly released her. We then fought the guards, then managed to get away from the men. That's how Sammy and I started our lifestyle. Moving place to place so we won't get found again, and I always had to maintain a calm feeling, trying not to get too mad, or some one could die." I explained. It felt good to get all of that off of my chest, but the memories overwhelmed me, and I started sobbing again. Then batman did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. I looked up at him, and I saw his mouth move, but it looked like a whisper.

"_he wants to know what the same of the group of men that attacked you were called." _Sammy stated.

"Cadmus." I answered.

**Cadmus is Back! sorry if some parts were kinda mooshy, but i had to make it that way! Please review! If you hated it, Review, and if you liked it, review! Pleeeeeeeeeease.**

**-Laces**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muhahahahaha! Chapter seven is up! sorry for the wait! I got a lot of things going on at once. Things will start to get exciting i swear! I'm sorry if i'm boring you. Please review! I live for reviews!!! **

**-Laces**

**L.L.A.P (Live long and Prosper)**

Chpt.7

Batman had a look on his face like he knew the name. I could tell that his eyebrows furrowed underneath his mask.

_"He says thank you for cooperating." _Sammy informed. Batman took Sammy and I to a hallway. Batman signed to me to wait outside the door while he went inside a room to talk to his team mates. The door shut behind him, while Sammy and I waited outside the door. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I whispered to Sammy.

_"I can try." _She stated, putting her ear to the door. _"Lets see. I hear… Batman's talking about what happened to you, and Cadmus. The way he talks he clearly hates them, and has ran into them before." _Sammy explained. _"Now he's talking about what should happen to you. They don't want to risk Cadmus getting to you on the streets, so they want you to stay at a safety house." _

"So basically you're saying that they think I should stay with one of them?" I inquired.

_"Basically. Some man suggested Batman, but he quickly shot it down. They don't trust a gut named Flash to keep an eye on you. They all seem to be busy with something." _

"Maybe they'll just let us back on the streets." I stated.

_"I doubt that Angel. They just suggested Green Arrow. They seem to be fond of the idea too." _I saw Sammy pause a moment then turn to me. _"Now they're calling him down to this room." _I let out a sigh, and leaned on the wall. Sure enough Green Arrow came around the corner and into the room. Once he was inside Sammy stuck her ear to the door.

"What're the saying?" I inquired, anxious to know.

_"Shhh. I think I hear them trying to persuade Green Arrow on taking you in and…" _Sammy was cut off when she noticed someone standing behind me. It was the blond haired woman. I saw her mouth move, and Sammy said,

_"She says that she talked to Green Arrow, and he said that you don't want are help. Why is that?" _

"Because Sammy and I have been doing fine on our own, and always have been. We don't need other people telling us what to do." I explained. The woman eyes me suspiciously then started to speak again.

_"she asked if you were deaf." _Sammy stated.

"What tipped you off?" I inquired in a whisper.

_"She says that it was because you always seemed to pause before speaking, and she figured that's where I came in. she says that she also noticed how you seemed to be controlling your voice like you couldn't hear yourself." _

"You're very smart. What's your name?" I inquired.

_"She says it's Black Canary." _Sammy informed.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Canary, but my dog and I have to do something." I stated. Sammy put her ear back on the door, and I leaned against the door to try to sense vibrations. Suddenly it opened and we fell into the room. We feel at the feet of Green Arrow, Batman, and Superman. I let out a nervous chuckle and stated quickly,

"We were just leaning on the door." Batman then signed to me,

"It looked more like you two were eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping? I can't do that I'm deaf." I let out a weak smile. Batman gave me a skeptical look, but left the matter. He then signed,

"Angel I believe you already know Green Arrow. He is going to take care of you until we can shut down Cadmus." he explained. I sighed, but nodded my head. I knew that there was no arguing, but I figured that if Green Arrow was away a lot, that would leave Sammy and I home alone, giving us opportunities to run away. The Justice league might of thought that they had me, but I was going to make sure that they didn't.

　**Please review!**

**-Laces**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please!!!! If anyone has any ideas please tell me!!!! writers block is slowly killing me!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh. and i don't own the justice league, and whoever created the vests for the dogs. **

**-Laces**

Chpt.8

We were beamed down back to Earth into what I was guessing was Green Arrow house. It was more like a mansion. I looked down at Sammy who was smelling everything trying to get familiar to her surroundings. I saw Green Arrow mouth something, and I looked at him like he should know something.

"I'm deaf, and my dogs busy at the moment." I stated. Green Arrow scratched his head, and then grabbed a note book and pencil. I looked at the letters on the paper.

"Is. Your. Dog. H… house. Bro-ken. Is your, dog house broken." I stated, proud that I got through the sentence. I then remembered that that's what he was asking.

"Yeah." I answered. Green Arrow looked at me, then wrote down something else. Once again, I read,

"What. Grr… ade. What Grade. Did. You. Stop. Go…ing. To. Sc… hool. What grade did you stop going to sc-hool." I had to think for awhile what sc-hool was. Then I realized that it was School, not sc-hool. The H was silent. "Oh." I said once I realized that.

"First grade." I answered. Just then Sammy got my attention.

"_ANGEL!!!! The toilets here are low enough for me to drink out of!!" _her tail wagged with excitement. I let out a chuckle, then stated,

"Just make sure the water isn't yellow." Green Arrow looked at me puzzled, but then realized that Sammy must have said something. He looked down at Sammy, and I saw his mouth move.

"_He told me to tell you to follow him. He's taking you to where you'll be staying." _Sammy explained. I nodded and followed Green Arrow to a room. It had light blue walls, navy blue carpeting, and a white bed. My eyes widened when I saw the bed. Sammy was first to hop on it, and I was a quick second. The mattress felt so good. It had been a long time since I slept on a mattress. He looked at Sammy, and his mouth moved.

"_He says that you can take a shower, then Black Canary would take me shopping for some new cloths." _I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Mr. Arrow."

"_He says that you can call him Ollie." _Sammy stated. He showed us to the shower, and gave me a towel. Sammy, and I were both about to enter the room when Sammy said,

"_He asks if we do everything together." _I turned to him and answered,

"Yup." Sammy, and I entered the shower, and it was amazing. Sammy looked funny wet. She had her big poofy fur matted down, and it showed me how thin she was. I was lucky that she had such poofy fur, or I might of been arrested for animal cruelty. However if it was any consolation, I was just as thin as she was. I could spend hours in there, until I figured that Sammy and I were as clean as we were going to get. When I was drying myself off, I looked at my arm and was shocked by what I saw. My arms weren't as tan as I thought. They were still tan, but a shade lighter. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and instead of having brown smudges on my face, it was an even tone, and I noticed that I had small freckles. My hair was soft, and was a lighter shade then I thought. Sammy broke my train of thought by shacking her fur, and getting water everywhere. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Then put on some extra cloths that Green Arrow had that he thought would fit me. An old t-shirt, and some sweat pants that shrunk in the wash. I put the cloths on, and then wiped Sammy off with my towel because she wasn't completely dry. We walked out of the Bathroom and in the living room stood Ollie, and Black Canary.

"Hello Ms. Canary." she smiled, and Sammy said,

"_She says that you can call her Dinah. She says that she's going to take you to the mall." _

"I'm not going if Sammy can't come." I stated.

"_She says that I can come, but I have to wear an orange vest so people won't kick us out of stores." _I nodded my head, and Dinah put the vest on Sammy. The vest was bright orange. We walked out of the mansion, and hoped into Dinah's car. I then learned bad news. Sammy, and I can both get car sick.

**Please review, and send me your ideas.**

**-Laces**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me awhile. i've been busy with about 20 other stories. Please enjoy and review!**

**~Laces **

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper) **

Chpt.9

I learned quickly that I didn't like malls much. Everywhere I turned, a person would shove past me. For a brief moment I thought I got the hang of people brushing by, and everything was silent, until I heard Sammy scream,

"_LEFT! MOVE LEF…" _Before she was able to finish her sentence a man brushed by me hard, and I fell to the ground. He turned around for a moment, and glared at me for slowing him down. Sammy let out a low growl which made the man back off a bit. Then Dinah moved her mouth with an upset look on her face. Then helped me up, mouthing something to Sammy.

"_She told me not to repeat what she said to the man, and she asked if your alright." _Sammy stated.

"I'm fine Dinah." I sighed.

"_She says that here's a good clothing store." _Sammy explained as we walked into the department. It was less crowded then outside, thank goodness, but the people who were there seemed to stare at me when I walked by. I felt very awkward.

"Why are people staring at me?" I whispered to Dinah. She looked at Sammy, and her mouth moved. Sammy then explained,

"_She says that people know that you're deaf because of my orange vest. She says that people don't know how to react in front of people like you." _I let out a sigh. I liked it better when people didn't know I was deaf. I was normal in some point of view.

Dinah handed me some cloths to try on, which I did, and once our shopping spree was done, I had enough cloths to fill a closest. We went back to the dreaded car, and Dinah tried talking to me to get my mind off of the sickness.

"_She just asked what your favorite color was." _

"You're terrible at small talk aren't you." I stated moaning slightly for the car sickness. Dinah seemed to sigh, then Sammy stated,

"_She asked how long you knew me." _I sighed, but answered.

"Seven years. I got her when she was about four months old."

"_She just asked how long we were living on the streets."_

"ever since the incident." I sighed. It was an awkward conversation, and I was glad to see Ollie's house.

Once we entered the home, Ollie smiled, and his mouth moved.

"_Uh. Oh."_

"What's Uh oh?" I inquired to Sammy.

"_He said that he's planning to enroll you in a school." _she stated.

"A SCHOOL!" I exclaimed. "Ollie, Mr. Arrow, I can't go to school. A school means no Sammy. A school means people will be rushing all around. It'll be… it'll be… ugh! This is rushing too fast!" I yelled, dashing to the spare room. Sammy followed me, and tried to keep me calm.

"_Shhh Angel it's going to be okay." _she said calmly.

"Okay! Okay? Sammy I'd be terrified. It'd be like the mall with everyone rushing past me, but every day! People will know that I'm deaf, and they'd look at me all weird, like I was some sort of alien. School would be the worst." I explained.

"_It's going to be okay Angel." _Sammy said calmly.

"You're right. Because tonight we're going to make a break for it."

**Please review. if not, this story will most likely fall behind and i might not update it until about a couple months later. so please review! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Laces**

**L.L.A.P**


	10. Chapter 10

**People aparently didn't want me to take a month to update this so here it is! the next chapter!!! YAHHHH!!!! Many thanks to all who reviewed! oh and i only own Angel and Sammy. the rest is all DC's. Please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

I kept the door locked, and Sammy told me that several times Ollie knocked at the door and told me that he wanted to talk, but I didn't answer him. I just stayed silent. I could see that it was dark outside, and I looked at Sammy.

"lets go." I whispered. I only took what was mine to begin with. I couldn't take all the cloths that Dinah bought me. It felt wrong to do so. Sammy and I were on the second floor, and we looked down at the ground. We jumped and hit the ground hard. I would bet that a normal person would either be dead, or have several broken bones. However Sammy and I felt pain for a brief second, then shook it off, and ran for it. Our plans. Get to central city, try to look different, find a job, get money, get enough tickets to Europe, try to make it from there. It was a very difficult plan, and I knew that pulling it off would be near impossible, but Sammy and I were willing to pull it off.

"_Angel, we need to hurry up fast." _Sammy stated.

"I'm already going as fast as im can." I stated.

"_I heard Ollie unlock your door after banging on it for awhile. He should be trying to find us soon." _Sammy explained.

"Great." I sighed sarcastically. We ran into the center of the city. If Ollie was following us, hopefully we'd be lost in the crowd. Suddenly something stopped me in my foot steps. A short shock erupted from one of my molar teeth.

"Ow." I muttered rubbing my jaw. My bones were strong and durable, that meant my teeth too. They never rotted, so a random tooth ach surprised me.

"_What's wrong?" _Sammy inquired. I quickly walked into an ally to talk to her.

"Some random sting erupted from my tooth then through out my body. Something's wrong." I stated. Sammy could see the concern on my face.

"_I never heard of anything like that happening before." _she stated. Then sniffed the air. _"Ollie's near by." _she informed.

"What? That didn't take him long." I sighed. "C'mon, we'll try to loose him at the train station." I stated, but before we could leave the ally, I felt a strong grasp on my shoulder. "LEAVE ME ALONE OLLIE!!!" I screamed.

"_Ummm… That's not Ollie." _Angel stated. I turned around to see some thug.

"Listen Mister, I'm not in much of a good mood, so let me go, and bug off." I growled. The man moved his lips for awhile, and I thought that he was telling me his life story or something.

"_long story short, he won't leave you alone, and he just threatened to hurt me if you don't come with him." _she explained.

"Buddy. You chose the wrong girl, on the wrong day." I immediately elbowed him in the gut, and then went on beating the crap out of him. After I was sure he was out cold, Sammy stated,

"_Angel, you're angry. Calm down for a second." _she knew what would happen if I didn't, and I nodded my head. I just started to breath to calm down when a shadow was cast over my shoulder.

"_Ollie found you. Just pointing out the obvious." _Sammy informed. I turned to him, and I saw his mouth move. _"He just said that he needed to talk to you."_

"I'm done talking! Just leave me alone!" I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. Ollie's hand pulled away from my shoulder, but not because he was obeying me, but because I burned him.

"_Angel. You have to calm down. Block everything out. Just calm down." _she tried to sooth. Ollie's hand looked as if he stuck it into a bonfire. I took deep breaths in and out, trying to stay calm and not explode. I could still feel myself getting hot though. I was a ticking time bomb.

"Green Arrow, you have a knock out gas arrow right? Use it on me!" I exclaimed. I could see that he looked apprehensive, so I screamed, "If you want to live USE IT ON ME!" with that, he quickly sprayed some gas in my face, and everything went black.

**Dun dun dun....**


	11. Laces Author's Note Yahh!

**Hello readers! Okay, so as you know, I'm a bit iffy with this story. At least I think you know that… anyway you know it now. I have major writers block. I'm sorta kinda fuzzy on what I want to happen, but since I have such awesome viewers I figured, Lets do what the writers of "A Death in the Family" did! (which I don't own in any way shape or form. Not even the comic book. *tears*) I decided to ask you guys what you want to see. Do you want Angel to have some sort of major meltdown and nuke something? Do you want Green Arrow to send her to school despite her disagreement? Do you want him to home school her? Do you want Dinah to try to talk to her? Do you want Roy (Speedy) to appear out of no where and talk to her? Do you want me to somehow introduce Cadmus? If so how? Please tell me! As I writer I find it my job to please the audience. If the audience isn't pleased, I'm not happy. *tears* So tell me what you wanna see. It doesn't even need to be any of the ideas above. Yah. This story is being written as I type so I'm making it up as I go along. This story was one of those spur of the moment things. It was "hey I love my dog. I wonder what would happen if she could talk." then fwoom (is that a word?) The story began. So yah, I'll shut up now. Sorry I'm such a blabber mouth. Please review and tell me what you want to read. If you don't I'll be left without a clue and it'll take me awhile to write this again. *sigh* I hate writers block. Any way. Many thanks to my viewers and reviewers! **

**L.L.A.P!**

**~Laces :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. you guys sure do like Roy. well here it is. sorry it took awhile! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

I slowly woke up, and once again I was in the guest room. Sammy was curled up next to me asleep, and I gently stroked her head.

"_Huh? Angel?"_ she inquired drowsily.

"Shh. I'm alright Sammy. Go back to sleep." I whispered in a soothing voice, and her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes. She was most likely worrying herself over me. Her sleep was short lived however, because someone knocked at the door. I only knew because of Sammy's quick awareness with her ears forward, towards the door.

"If it's Oliver I don't wanna talk!" I exclaimed. There was a pause, and Sammy stated,

"_The voice says that his name is Roy, a friend of Oliver's, and he only wants to help." _she explained. I thought it over a second, and sighed.

"You can come in Roy." I said reluctantly. In from the door came a boy with red hair, and blue eyes who looked to be at least 18, maybe 20 years old. His mouth moved and Sammy stated,

"_He says that he just wants to talk." _

"Yah I figured that." I stated. Roy looked like he sighed, and sat next to me.

"_I'm just gonna repeat him word for word." _Sammy informed. _"I know that your deaf Angel, and that your dog can talk to you, but Oliver is still confused why you ran away." _

"I ran away because he was going to make me go to school. I can't go to school. It'll be like torture there! I just can't go. He can't make me." I explained quickly.

"_He says that it's okay. He knows that Oliver could be frustrating. He says that he lived with Oliver when he was young and they butted heads a lot. But he says that Oliver told him how you couldn't read, and he thinks that it would be best for you to get an education." _

"I can't go to school Roy. People would be rushing past me which would scare me. I don't like being where a lot of people are. Then people would treat me differently, like I grew a third eye or something like at the mall. Sammy wouldn't be able to come with me, and with no Sammy I couldn't be able to do anything on my own. Plus if someone did something that got me angry, I could explode again and no one would be there to knock me out or calm me down. And… and… I just can't go to school… and" I was talking really fast, trying to convince Roy that I couldn't handle school, and I felt like I was quivering and my eyes started to water, feeling that no one understood what I was going through.

"_Angel it's okay. Roy says that it's okay too. He says that you don't need to cry." _Roy squeezed my shoulder and gave me a slight hug, trying to calm me down. _"he says that he'll talk to Ollie, and try to explain why you shouldn't go to school. He says that he understands." _Roy got up, and walked out the door to Oliver.

"_do you want me to eaves drop?" _Sammy inquired, and I nodded my head. She went to the door and put her ear to eat.

"_Roy just explained to Ollie what you said. Oliver disagrees with both you and Roy. Now Roy just yelled back at Oliver. Now there's sort of an argument going on. Roy just screamed, 'You messed up with me! Don't do the same to her!' and stormed off." _Sammy exclaimed.

"What am I gonna do Sammy? I am ruining these peoples lives. I am a burden to them. Why won't they just let me go and let me be? I don't want any help. So what if I can't read? You can read." I stated.

"_I think they're afraid that I'm not going to live forever." _sighed Sammy. I hated thinking of that.

"don't talk about that Sammy. I don't want to think about my life without you." I sighed. I hated thinking about something horrible happening to her. She was my ears, my senses, my dog, and my closest friend. I couldn't handle loosing her.

The door creaked open and in came Oliver.

"Please leave." I muttered. He sighed, and handed a note over to me. I read it out loud while Oliver left the room, knowing that I didn't want him there.

"Angel. I. am. So…rry. Sorry. For. Telling you to go to school." I smiled that I got through the first sentence, but then turned to Sammy for her to read me the rest.

"_it says: Roy told me how you would feel, and I still want you to get an education, so I'm going to get you a tutor to come to the house and help teach you. Sammy can be right there, but make sure that she's not giving you the answers. Once again, I am very sorry, ~Ollie." _I then felt like a jerk for yelling at Oliver. He only wanted what was best for me. I ran downstairs with Sammy to talk to him, but then saw men all in the house with guns and high tech suits. Oliver was being held by two men, and he was struggling to get free. Roy was also trapped. I knew the men were from Cadmus.

**dun dun dun....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been awahile since i updated. ENJOY :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

Sammy turned to me, screaming,

"_Angel! Run!" _

"but…"

"_I'll stay with Roy and Ollie. Just run!" _she demanded. Men were chasing after me, but Sammy quickly changed that. She bore her teeth and snapped viscously at the men. They drew their guns at Sammy, but were hesitant to shoot. Either they knew she was invincible, or they were given orders not to kill. Whatever the case, Sammy was relatively safe. I bolted back up to my room, and jumped out the window for the second time that night. Once again, I rushed through the city. Sammy started to talk to me, even though I couldn't see her, she just wanted me to calm down.

"_Everything is okay Angel. Ollie and Roy broke loose and are fighting. Just keep running. Whatever happens, just keep running." _I did as she said. I ran, but unfortunately some of Cadmus' men were following me in a van. I twisted and turned in the city, but it wasn't enough. I was completely surrounded and was in a vacant part of the city. I saw their mouths moving, but as always, I couldn't hear them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, but they kept approaching. "Get…" something hit me on the head, and I fell to the ground. Everything went black, but I could hear Sammy saying,

"_Angel! You can come back to the house. Angel you can come back! Angel?" _

I woke up to find that I was in a holding cell.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed, pounding on the walls.

"_Angel. This is the fifteenth time I'm talking to you, but I'm just trying to keep you updated." _It was Sammy. _"We found out about Cadmus. Don't worry Angel, the entire league is searching for you now. Don't worry. Just stay safe and be strong." _Just as she finished, a man who looked like a doctor walked into the room. His mouth moved, and instead of telling him that I couldn't hear him, I just spat in his face, soaking a good portion of it. Upside to Sammy and I have slobber contests I guess. The man looked at me unamused, and moved his moth again.

"I'm deaf idiot." I growled. He then used sign language.

"How are you feeling?" he signed.

"Mad, infuriated, angry, furious, livid, irate, you're lucky that I don't have a break down and burn this entire place!" I hissed.

"Settle down. We don't want you to explode that nuclear energy of yours everywhere. You remember what happened the last time." he signed.

"SHUT UP! The past is in the past! Don't bring it up." I commanded. I could feel myself getting more and more upset. Sammy wasn't there to calm me down. The doctor noticed this, and ran outside of the cell, and locked the door. I couldn't stop the reaction taking place and I set out a wave of nuclear energy. However it didn't incinerate anything. The doctor walked back into the room, and signed to me,

"You should be fine as long as you remain in here. Now… I am going to do something you probably are not going to like." I watched as he took a needle out of his pocket. He signed with one hand, "Hold still, and relax. It won't hurt as much."


	14. Chapter 14

**Many thanks to Olena. Thanks :D this chpters dedicated to her. please tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. This was the fourth injection this week and each one stung more and the needles seemed to get bigger. I had no clue what they were even putting in me. Even if I asked I figured they'd either not tell me, or lie. I was still scared, but I was also mad. Everyday I lost my cool and had my nuclear bursts. At first I didn't want to kill any of the scientists when I had my deadly moments, but they'd just evacuate the room. But I had had it trying to be nice. Everyday I got tortured and had painful tests ran on me, and I was sick of the scientists.

"That hurt." I growled, once the one scientist was done injecting me. He knew I was deaf, but I saw him just smile. I was fully enraged. I grabbed his lab coat and tied it to my wrist, I then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"I don't think you understand." I hissed. "That hurt. Now I'm gonna hurt you." the other scientists ran out of the room every man for himself, but the one I had couldn't get away from me, but once he was able to, it was too late. His comrades had already locked the doors. My burst of energy came, and the once quivering scientists was then a pile of ash. I hated killing, but I was sick of the way I was being treated. The scientists looked at me shocked through the thick window.

"Maybe next time you'll be smart. Stop hurting me or I'll kill you all." I growled. Cadmus was turning me into a monster, but I couldn't just roll over. I had to do something. And that something was trying to nuke any scientist that entered the room I was in.

The scientists were now afraid of me. They didn't even want to try to take my pulse.

While they quivered in a corner, I lied on the metal bench that was my only sort of bed, and I cried. I missed my old life. I hated to admit to it, but I missed Oliver, and Dinah, and even Roy. I missed Sammy the most though. Going through life without her was hard on me, and just thinking about her made me cry harder.

I then looked over to see an African American woman looking through the glass at me, and she signed for me to come near the glass.

"no!" I exclaimed defiantly. She seemed to sigh, but kept signing to me.

"You are killing my men."

"Really? I didn't notice." I stated in a sarcastic voice. She then signed back at me,

"Let the scientists run their tests, you will be helping the country."

"Well the county has never helped me! I lived on the streets and you people kept trying to track me down! And the tests hurt! What you're doing to me isn't right, and I HATE you people!" I spased, another nuclear burst erupting. I had tears streaking my face as soon as the burst was over. I didn't like having those bursts. They hurt sometimes and drained me of my energy.

"I want you to take me back so I can see my dog again, and lead a normal life, like regular twelve year olds." I demanded. She looked at me sternly.

"Like it or not, you aren't a normal twelve year old. You think by us releasing you that you will have sleepovers with your friends and be able to do each others hair? If so, then wake up from that fantasy and come back to reality. You are a danger to people, and Cadmus should kill you, but we might not need to if we learn from you. We could learn how to control your abilities, and you could live here." she signed.

"No." I stated defiantly. It was uncanny how she knew what I wanted. To be normal and have normal friends and do fun things together, but I couldn't let that shake me. However, she held up a devise with a button on it for me to see. She then pressed the button and searing pain coursed through my body. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, trying to stop the pain.

However I could hear the stillness in the room, and me flinching on the ground. I then heard the door swoosh open, and the woman walked in. I glanced up still in pain to see her towering over me.

"I know you're in pain, but you can hear. Help us, and join us, and we could try to inject you with something like this that would be painless. You wouldn't be deaf anymore." she explained. I gritted my teeth from the pain, and glared at her. I had gone years with hearing nothing but Sammy and some other dogs. I wanted to hear again so bad, but like this?

"No." I answered. The woman shook her head.

"Poor poor Angel." she sighed, pulling out a tazer from her pocket. "Time to get those wings clipped."

**Dun dun dun...**


	15. Chapter 15

**WRITERS BLOCK BE GONE! Took me long enough right? BUT I'M FREE! Sorry for the months of hault. Please enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.14

I blacked out after about three hours of the pain that the woman put me through with the tazer. When I woke, I was in a small cell. So small that I only fitted in it by hugging my knees to my chest. I had no moveable space what-so-ever. I then saw the woman, standing next to the small clear cube that was my cell.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled. She pressed that button of hers again and I was in intense pain but could hear her state,

"Agree to let the scientists run their tests, and I will let you out of there." she shrugged. My body was shaking from the pain.

"N-Never!" I spat.

"Fine. You will eventually bend to my will." she stated, turning the button, intensifying my pain.

"AGH!" I screamed, while the woman just stood there.

"_Angel!" _

"Sammy?" I whispered, making sure I heard right.

"_Angel. Hang on, we're coming." _I had heard right! Angel was coming! I felt hope for a moment, but then she pressed another button and the box around me started to shrink.

I was shaking for the pain and breathing heavily from the cell caving in on me, but I screamed,

"I WON'T LET YOUR SCIENTISTS DO ANYTHING TO ME!"

"Stupid girl." she muttered, and I shot her a glare as my pain continued to increase.

"Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out." I whispered over and over again.

"Waller! We gotta move!" a man exclaimed, running into the room. She looked over at me.

"You're lucky." she stated. Then stomped on her remote I couldn't hear what she said but I could read her lips. Her lips said,

"Or maybe not so lucky." while my pain stopped, my cell shrinking didn't. I could hardly breath, and then I couldn't stay conscious anymore. I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know if i should make this an ending and have an epilouge or continue from this with the story. what do you think? Please tell me any ideas you have. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

"Angel? Angel! C'mon Angel breath!" I heard a man's voice command. He sounded scared.

"Oh God! Please Angel." a woman voice pleaded. Her voice was like honey and was smooth. I couldn't seem to open my eyes.

"_Come on Angel. You have to be okay."_ I then noticed something. I felt like my lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen. I took in a deep breath, and I opened my eyes. There stood Sammy, Ollie, and Dinah. I looked to be on a cot in the watch tower. Ollie quickly hugged me tightly.

"God. I thought I lost you." he whispered. He then turned to Sammy. "Sammy. Ask if she's okay." he commanded.

"Ollie. I'm alright." I grinned. Sammy looked at me.

"_You heard him?" _she questioned.

"Yeah… I guess I did." it then hit me with shock. "I… I heard him. I heard him! And I hear me! And I heard Dinah!" I grinned.

"How is that possible?" questioned Dinah.

"The fat lady! She put something in me that would make me hear… but in order to hear it would hurt." I informed confused.

"And J'onn said he removed anything from Cadmus that was in your body and Batman checked your blood, saying that you were fine." Ollie stated.

"So what happened?" Dinah inquired. Sammy licked my face, and placed her head on my lap.

"_It's a miracle." _Sammy stated with a joyful voice. I petted her head.

"I guess it is." I smiled. Now, I wasn't honestly one to believe in miracles. But given the circumstances, I just had to have some faith.

"What did she say?" Ollie inquired.

"She said that it was a miracle." I smiled. Ollie hugged me again.

"I suppose it is." he whispered. I leaned my head on his chest and heard his heart beat. It was a wonderful sound.


End file.
